The Inside
by Little Acorns
Summary: PG13 in case. This Is My 1st FF. Please be kind! Meet Dawn. Secret Agent. Now meet Julian. Bad Guy. Dawn's Mission: Get On the Inside. Permanant hiatus, but if anyone wants it, give me a buzz.
1. Default Chapter

ONE" Law Breakers Beware

"We believe that the Covenant is going to make their move soon. Sark is going to be checking into this hotel tonight, and we need someone to infiltrate his room. The only problem is that he has orders not to leave his room at all. And there is the problem: Julian Sark can recognise one of our agents from a mile away- so we have to let the Covenant have their way."

Director Dixon shot a warning glance at Sydney Bristow, who had just opened her mouth to protest, quickly ignored him "Dixon, we can't do this! The Covenant are killers! More people will die if we don't step in! I could go to Sark's room, and propose a truce with the CIA. It will give me a way to incapacitate him and search his room, and get out, and then Sark will be in one of our cells. Sir, please, we don't need any more blood on the CIA's hands."

"Agent Bristow, I understand your views, but we are going to insert someone into the Covenant, and Julian Sark's life. This will give us ample time to derail the entire organisation."

"Dixon, who do you intend to send undercover?" this was Jack Bristow, Sydney's father.

"A new girl. 17 years old. Her name is Dawn Summers. She is meeting us tomorrow; Irina Derevko will also be arriving here tomorrow."

"Excuse me? Sir why is a she coming here? She's a Criminal!" Exclaimed Vaughn.

"Agent Vaughn, she will be acting as Miss Summers' handler. Her methods are nothing like anything the CIA has ever used, and she has a large amount of experience with the aims of this mission. I don't want to hear anything else on the matter. Dismissed."

"Dixon, whilst I understand the motives behind your actions, and although it is Julian Sark- I would question your use of a 17 year old girl, she is too young!" protested Jack, when everyone else had left the room.

"Jack, this isn't very widely known information, but Julian Sark is only 19, he's turning 20 in February next year. He was on one of the lists we uncovered from Project Christmas as Julian Lazeray. He was kidnapped by Irina's predecessor in her organisation. And besides, this Summers girl is good, maybe one of the best, she's bringing her sister and friend with her, and they can be trained to be on the team when we make our final blow."

"19?! How old was he when he first started in the espionage business?"

"Young." Said a new voice. Although Jack Bristow didn't show it, he flinched inwardly when he heard that all too familiar voice. "Hello Jack." The voice continued. Jack turned. "Hello Irina."

"Dawn, No! It's too dangerous!" Said a petite blonde. "Yeah, cos going around and killing Vamps and Demons is perfectly safe! Buffy, why do you always try to stop me doing what I want? You help the world by killing the bad guys; I wanna help by stopping the ones you can't kill! Please, Buffy. I love this job, even if it is dangerous." Dawn said, looking at he sister through her eyelashes, too scared to look her in the eye. "Please?" she begged.

Her sister Buffy was trying to keep her stern and righteous face on, but it kept slipping to reveal understanding and commiseration. "Pet, I think you should let her, she needs this." Said Spike, the peroxide haired vamp. Ever since he and Buffy started going out, Spike had a huge influence on Buffy's decisions, and this time he seemed to be on Dawn's side. Good. Dawn thought. Spike'll bring her round 

"Fine! But we're coming!"

Dawn did what any 17 year old CIA agent did: She crushed her sister in a bear hug and squealed. "I already told Director Dixon that the two of you were coming, and he said that you could be the Cavalry." "So Bit, when and where is the gig?" Spike asked, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen in their L.A apartment. "Here in L.A, so we won't have to move or anything, and I go in for a briefing tomorrow."

"What about us?" Buffy asked. "I'll tell you when you have to go in. Well, I'd better go get my beauty sleep, I'll see you in the morning!"

Dawn practically skipped to her room. Buffy snorted and muttered "There goes CIA agent Dawn Summers- Law Breakers beware!"

" Miss Summers, this is Sydney Bristow, Jack Bristow, Marshall Flinkman, Irina Derevko, and Michael Vaughn. And this is Dawn Summers." Dixon introduced everyone.


	2. TWO I Love My Job

Two: I Love My Job

Dawn had been secretly been training for almost a year now, being taught by Dixon himself. He had deemed her fit for the field at the meagre age of 16 and a half, which had been an honour. Dixon had given her a gun, and a badge, which she had hidden away in a secret compartment that Marshall had installed for her while Spike and Buffy were out. Dixon had told her that she would be kept secret for a year or two. Dawn had tried to be normal for a while, just doing homework and the like, but she had gotten bored easily. And had begged Dixon to give her work, and he had delivered. She had been swamped with analytical work for almost a year, and she felt like she knew top terrorists as a result. When Dixon had offered her the chance for actual missions, she had agreed, and he had given her a manila folder as thick as her wrist, full of information about Julian Sark. He was Dawn's favourite subject to read about. He was so suave and sure of himself, and sometimes Dawn could understand where he was coming from. When she had discovered that he was only 19, she had almost fainted she had been so shocked. Dixon's offer had been like a dream come true at first- a real mission! But having read further, she realised that this was real, she leapt on the chance.

Using her secret "spy powers" Dawn had been able to rise early and get dressed and leave without waking either Spike or Buffy, although, being "preoccupied", Dawn was pretty sure she could have run a herd of elephants through the corridor and neither would have been aware. Dawn had dressed in her "Secret Agent" clothes at first, but she had been too uncomfortable in those, so she had changed into faded black jeans, black boots, and a 'The Who' t-shirt. Dawn left her hair out, long brown and shining in the light. As Dawn closed the front door of their apartment, she saw an envelope pinned to the door.

"_Dawn." It said on the front. "Welcome to our organisation. As a welcoming gift, and as a way to prevent you from hotwiring your sister's car, we have given you this._

_Signed, Director Dixon."_

Dawn tipped the envelope upside down, and a key slipped out. "No way." Dawn muttered, but she raced down the stairs, and sure enough there was a brand new. Shiny black sports car parked in the driveway. She stepped into the car, loving the feel of leather under her fingers. "I Love my job." She whispered to herself. Dawn turned the ignition and smiled as the car purred smoothly into life. She grinned toothily and drove to the CIA headquarters wearing the same grin.


End file.
